


Fraternising

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Assassins Creed minus the Assassins, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Fraternising

"He looks at you, you know," Ugo muttered sullenly at Rosa as they hid in a small private garden from some particularly persistent guards. The irritable shouts echoed around, and Rosa had to listen hard to Ugo's quiet words.

"Who looks at me?"

"Il Assassino, Ezio!"

"Of course he does, stupido, I am belezza stessa, am I not? Or do you think me unattractive?" Rosa raised her chin as haughty as any principessa.

"You? I - Of course not!" Ugo stuttered awkwardly, caught off guard by the question.

"But you would not say as much to my face if you did?" Rosa asked challengingly.

"Not if I wanted to live, I wouldn't," Ugo replied fervently, hopping up to peer over the wall.

"Stronso!" Rosa muttered savagely.

Ugo caught only the beginning of her tirade before deciding to ignore her, he knew better than to listen to it lest he take offence, but he suspected she called his ancestry into question.

"And why should it bother _you_ that Ezio looks at me?" Rosa finished with a direct query.

"It doesn't!" Ugo hissed in a vehement whisper, when he heard clanking armour on the other side of the wall.

"Then why say anything? It is not any of your business what Ezio and I do or do not do together or apart!"

"It should be!" Ugo moved over to Rosa, glaring fiercely. "I was there first! I looked at you long before the broad shoulders and mahogany hair blundered into our lives!"

"Then why did you not speak up? Why did you never kiss me?" Rosa asked softly, eyes downcast in vulnerability.

"Because I- I-" Ugo could not speak.

"Were you afraid?" Rosa asked.

Ugo nodded once, and looked down; one toe was poking out of his boot, he saw.

"I am afraid, too, idiota! I do not want to kiss a man that does not want to kiss me - and how am I to know if you don't kiss me first?" Rosa asked, glaring, gesticulating wildly and tossing her hair in vexation.

"I have no wish to have your knee meet le mie palle, Rosa, and with you I don't know if you like me or tolerate me!" Ugo said, raising bewildered eyes to meet her gaze.

"Of course I tolerate you, uomo stolto! I just tolerate you best!" Rosa shouted, stepping right up to Ugo, and pointing her finger in his face.

Ugo blinked and leaned down, and Rosa blinked , tilted her head, and stood on tiptoe, and their mouths met in a sloppy, sexy, irritable kiss.

Some time later, a tousled Ugo and a rumpled Rosa climbed the garden wall, scaled the house and ran across the roofs to a private room known to Antonio's best people. They were not seen again until the sun began to rise.

"So Rosa, you don't mind Ezio looking at you like that? You don't want to... with him?" Ugo asked uncertainly.

"Why would I when I know he will not stay in Venezia, and I have you to look at me like that at me always?"


End file.
